Mystical Secrets
by Sevoithien Stormrider
Summary: Sevoithien battles through 2 Forests, to get home from Dro Training, keeping a secret from the entire valley.There is bloodshed, evil, and her alter spirit escaps her grasp. The couple are both evil and deadly. (Ok. So I'm not good @ writing summaries...


Mystical Secrets, Deadly Demons  
  
  
"You may go, Sevoithien," said the eldest elder of the Dro Warriors, "Your need is much more demanding, than that of the Dro."   
"Thank you for my release," said Sevoithien. She bowed low in front of the panel of elders, allowing her long black hair drape in front of her. She turned to leave when one of the elders called out to her.  
"Keep this a secret to all but your husband. You tell your secret, and all will be lost."  
"I will. Thank you again."  
Sevoithien left to make the dangerous treck home, through the Tainted Dreamer's Forest, and the Forest of the Dark Souls. Being only five feet five inches tall, the Dro Dungeon seemed enormous. Passing by her sisters, she engages in a small practice duel, using nothing but her sword, and magic. Laughing, glee clearly shining in the deep pools of her beautiful blue eyes, she leaves the dungeon, her secret kept deep in her mind. Little did she know, she would meet many challenges that night. The entire valley of demons wanted to know her secret.   
  
Walking along the path, Sevoithien stumbles too close to the home of the Bloodthirsty Fairies. All 200 Fairies swarmed out to see who it was. The Fairies are well known to attack any one who comes too close to their home. Being only two inches tall, with short black hair, and iridescent green wings, they are not that hard to miss. Seeing Sevoithien, they swarm towards her.   
"Well well well, look at who it is. Sevoithien, just the person we were looking for," croaked the eldest Fairy, who was only 21 years of age.   
"Yes it is me, but what do you want me for?" Inquired Sevoithien.  
"We all want to know what your mystical secret is. We know that you're hiding something. What is it? Tell us," chirps the youngest of the group, only being ten years old.  
"No. I was ordered by my elders to tell no one. I plan to keep it that way, thank you very much." Sevoithien replied, and attempted to walk through the cloud of Fairies.   
"Enigmatic Angels! Enigmatic Angels! We need your service! Come and help! We are willing to pay!" Called the cloud of fairies.   
"Who are the Enigmatic Angels?" questioned Sevoithien.   
"The Enigmatic angels are a trio of angels what will do the bidding of anyone, but their work has a price. They can read minds, too. We plan to use their services to learn your secret," answered the middle Fairy.  
"Good luck to them," retorted Sevoithien. Just then a flash of green lightening split the crowd of Fairies. Andori, the youngest of the Enigmatic Angels appeared. Her short, deep purple hair, and beady gray eyes pierced through the crowd.  
"What do you want?" barked Andori.  
"Oh great Enigmatic Angel, we wish to know Sevoithien's mystical secret. We are willing to pay." The entire Fairy clan flew to the ground and started to bow.   
Sneering, Andori calls to them, "Bring me twenty-five of your new born children, and I will grant your wish."  
"Is there anything else that we can do, instead of this sacrifice?"  
"No."  
As the Fairies leave to gather the newborns, Andori turns to Sevoithien.   
"Do not fear. I hate those little bugs. Your secret is safe with you. I won't even bother to read your mind," reassured Andori.  
"But what will you tell them?"  
"I'll simply tell them that you injured one of your sisters during a battle."  
"That works." Andori turned back to the Fairies, and collects the sacrifice.  
"The secret, is," she turned to Sevoithien, closed her eyes, and pretended to read Sevoithien's mind.  
"The secret is that she injured one of her sisters during battle."  
"Thank you Andori. We are grateful for your help," cried the Fairies.  
"You do know that this was the last time that you could have called on us for help?" questioned Andori.  
"Yes, we know," replied the Fairies.  
As Andori disappeared, she whispered one last thing to them, which sent them into tears.  
"I lied. That wasn't the secret. I didn't even bother to read her mind. I like her more than I like you!"  
As Sevoithien turned to leave, she heard the Fairies call for the help of the Angels of Goodness. Turning back around, Sevoithien saw a brilliant flash of white light. Alimwen, all five feet of her walked out of the light. Her piercing greenish-gray eyes judging the fairies through her blonde hair, draped in her face.   
"We wish for our children to be returned to us. The Enigmatic Angels tricked us," the fairies cried out.  
Alimwen took one look at Sevoithien, nodded her head, and disappeared with another flash of white light. Almost instantly the children were returned to the fairies. Leaving the joyous reunion behind, Sevoithien turns and begins to walk down the path again.   
  
Wondering what would delay her travel next, Sevoithien ran into the Off Kiltered Dwarves.   
"Ah, yes, just the lass we was lookin' for," croaked Drohanicld, the oldest of the dwarves. Being off kilter, he was only 3 feet tall, his long black hair was knotted, and his blue eyes filled with confusion.   
"Oy, what now?" thought Sevoithien.  
"Lass, there is something we must know," said Hienyth, as he stumbles into the clearing. He was only ½ a foot taller than his friend, with neon purple hair, and flashing green eyes.  
"Yep! We wanna know what ye secret be," Saura remarked, as he rolled into the other Dwarves. He happened to be the smallest of the trio, his neon pink hair falling into his light brown eyes.   
"No way José! You will never be able to learn my secret," retorted Sevoithien, as she attempted to walk past the trio.   
"Ye will not pass through until we learn of your secret," growled Hienyth, as he drew his sword.   
"Oh yes I will," replied Sevoithien as she drew her swords. A small fight broke out, but no blood was shed. Sevoithien simply disarmed the trio, and re-sheathed her swords.   
"I told you so," commented Sevoithien, but still couldn't pass them by.  
"Enigmatic Angels! Enigmatic Angels! We need your service! Come and help! We are willing to pay!" shouted the Dwarves  
"Here we go again," thought Sevoithien as the green lightening flashed through the forest. This time it was Eos, the oldest of the angels. Her blonde hair brought out her strikingly green eyes.  
"You wish to use your last chance with us, just to learn her secret?" questioned Eos.   
"Yes we do, your grace. What is the sacrifice?" the dwarves asked as they bowed low into the dirt.  
"You must give up your fondest memories of life," she replied.   
"We are most grateful. Please take from us our memories," mumbled the Dwarves as they continued to bow.  
"Well, Sevoithien, what is the secret they are looking for?" Eos questioned of her.  
"It is the fact that I injured one of my Dro sisters during a battle," replied Sevoithien, praying that this lie was convincing enough.  
"There you have it. The secret is revealed," laughed Eos as she disappeared again with a flash of green light.   
"I pity you dwarves," Sevoithien said with a sudden calmness, "What I told her was a lie. The secret is still safe with me." After she said that, there was another flash of white light. Sendandra, the youngest of the Angels of Goodness, appeared. Here blue eyes and blonde hair marked her as a young girl of 21 years. With a nod, she restored the memories of the dwarves, and wished Sevoithien luck on the rest of her journey.  
Turning, Sevoithien left for the end of the forest. Not knowing what would happen next.  
  
At the next bend, Frederic, the forest's local vampire, was awaiting the arrival of Sevoithien. At last he can see her walking around the bend.   
"Sevoithien," he hissed, "Just who I expected to come through here."  
"Ah, yes. You. I always walk through here, you know that," Sevoithien retorted with a sneer on her face.  
"Yes, but this time is special."  
"Why is that, Frederic?"  
"A little birdie told me that you have a mystical secret, and are keeping it from everyone in the valley."  
"Yea, so. What's your point?"  
"I plan on learning what that secret is."  
"Good luck. So far no one had been able to get it out of me. Not even the Enigmatic Angels."  
"Oh, I don't plan on calling the Enigmatic Angels. I plan on learning it on my own," the vampire laughed.  
"I still say good luck."  
To Sevoithien's surprise, the vampire lunges at her throat. Sensing that her life is in danger, Sevoithien releases her alter spirit, Asendaven. Her long blonde hair grew longer and a bright metallic blue. Her eyes turned black with an eerie blue glow. Red lightening could be seen flashing in her eyes. Once the morphing was done, Frederic didn't know what to do.  
"Bring it on," screamed Asendaven as two, double bladed swords appeared in her hands.   
"This should be interesting," Frederic replied as he lunged, attempting to slash at her throat. Sensing the first attack would be made against her, Asendaven lunged, dragging the tip of her sword across the vampire's chest. Frederic continues to attack. Asendaven, sensing the shift in energies around her, she takes a deeper form of action than usual. She calls forth the magic within her, gathers her strength, and applies all that she has learned in Dro training. Sensing that he just might die, Frederic decides to leave her be.   
"Why did you stop? I was having fun," admitted Asendaven.   
"I stopped because I don't want to die."  
"Well then, how are you going to learn my secret? You gonna call the Enigmatic angels, yet?"   
"Actually, yes, I am." Frederic tipped his head to the sky. In a matter of seconds, a bright flash of green light happens, and the last of the Enigmatic Angels appears.   
"What do you want," sneered the stunning Clas-mael.   
"Oh great Angel, please, I wish to learn of her secret. What do I have to give up?" Frederic said, as he bowed low in front of the stunning angel. He could sense her blue-gray eyes judging him through her fire-red hair.   
"You are a funny one, vampire. You must give up a month's worth of blood. Now, leave me be so that I can learn of this secret."  
"Yes your grace," He said as he bowed his way into the forest.   
"Now, Asendaven, I happen to like you more than anyone else in this treacherous world. I will not destroy you be revealing your secret. You must act like I have just put you under a spell, and tell him something that is a lie," whispered Clas-mael.  
"I will do as you say. Call forth the vampire," Asendaven droned, acting as though she was already under the spell. A small smile played about the Angel's face.   
"Frederic, come hence, and learn of her secret. I have put her under a spell, and she will tell you anything you want to know," called Clas-mael.  
"Anything that I want to know?"  
"Yes, but it will be only one thing."  
"I want to know the secret."  
Turning, Clas-mael nodded to Asendaven.  
"My secret is the fact that I injured one of my sisters in battle," mumbled Asendaven.  
Laughing, Clas-mael disappears in her flash of green light. "I have fooled you vampire. That was all a lie."  
Maniacal laughter flowed from Asendaven's throat. As she was reined back inside, Sevoithien was once again in the forest. As she turned to walk away, a bright white light filled the forest. It was Brelawen, the oldest of the Angels of Goodness. Her golden blonde hair, flowing in a long billowing banner behind her. Her brown eyes shone with amusement.  
"Frederic, the vampire, you wish to have your right to blood back? I will not grant you your wish. You tried to kill another person. You must suffer for that," Brelawen calmly cooed, and disappeared in another flash of white light. Sevoithien turned and left the punished vampire to his own sorrow.   
  
Finally out of the Tainted Dreamers Forest, Sevoithien sighs with relief. The last thing that she has to do is follow both the path called, Vines of the Damned. It is a deadly path, which contains a group of vines that attempts to strangle and poison the walker. Knowing that there aren't any creatures that would dare to live in this part of the forest, Sevoithien walks on. The Vines of the Damned has dead-ended into the Path of the Damned. In this part of the forest, reside the most deadly creatures of this valley. Fearing for her life, Sevoithien cautiously presses on. Around the bend awaits the least deadly of the creatures in this forest.   
  
The Evil enchanters, brothers, are eager to learn her secret.   
"Sevoithien. That's your name right?" inquired the oldest of the brothers.   
"That is correct. You must forgive me; I have walked this path many times, but have never run into any of the residence here. You two are?" Sevoithien simply replied.  
"Ah, yes, of course. I am Chaywin, the oldest of the two," Chaywin said calmly.  
"And I am Savron, the youngest," he sneered.   
"Evil enchanters, I suppose," she giggled.  
"Why yes. How could you tell?" Chaywin questioned with amazement in his voice.  
"Oh just by the way that the two of you are exactly alike, always wearing dark sunglasses, and all," Sevoithien answered with a shrug.   
"Ah yes, I suppose that you know what we want to know," Savron stuttered.   
"You want to know my secret, but you will never learn it. So far the entire Tainted Dreamer's forest has failed to learn what it is."  
The two brothers turned to each other. Sensing that a spell would be cast, Sevoithien calls to the magic within her heart. A simple memory charm will do. Casting the spell before the enchanters have a chance to turn around, Sevoithien saves her own skin. She walks past the brothers, and continues down the path, only to find that the brothers are following her.  
"What's next," she thought to herself. The answer calls out to her in the wind.  
  
Hearing the Werewolf's cry, Sevoithien realizes the danger, just as it comes into view. The two enchanters run and hide in a near by bush.   
"Veradric," hissed Sevoithien. She and the werewolf used to be good friends, until he tried to kill her, and her husband. This time, he wants to know her secret, and he's willing to kill her, just to figure out what it is.   
"Sevoithien, just the person I was looking for. I want to know what you hide from the world. Tell me, and I guarantee that you will be able to get through the forest unscathed," The werewolf, named Veradric, howled.   
"No. I will not tell you. Not for all the safety in the world. No one in this valley will know of my secret. I survived through the Tainted Dreamer's forest, I have passed by the Evil enchanters, and I can pass by you," Sevoithien simply said as she attempted to push past the demon.   
"I doubt that you would be able to pass."  
"Try me." Just as she said that, Asendaven is released. Once again the long blue hair is flowing, and the eyes are filled with lightening. Out of nowhere, two twin bladed swords appear in her hands. An evil smile cracks on her face.   
"You want to battle? Asendaven will prevail!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice echoing through the dark forest.   
"Bring it on," Veradric simply whispered. After the words left his mouth, he lunges, only to have the tips of her swords be dragged across his chest. He is back on his feet within seconds of the attack, only to find that Asendaven is lunging. She crossed her swords in front of her, and caught his neck in the middle of the crossed blades. She pinned him to the ground, the edges of her swords on his neck, the tips driven into the ground.  
"One false move and your head is mine," she hissed in his ear.  
"I surrender, Asendaven. I do not wish to die," he said, respect clearly ringing in his voice. Asendaven climbed off of the Werewolf, and surrendered herself to Sevoithien. Blinking a few times, Sevoithien turned to leave the defeated Veradric to lick his internal wounds. The biggest battle has yet to happen. Behind her, she hears the snap of a twig. It is just the enchanters trailing on behind her, shaking from fear, their dark robes covered in sweat.  
  
"Where is that woman," Xxavier thought to himself. Xxavier, the husband of Sevoithien, was worried sick about his wife. He was only an inch taller than Sevoithien, with spiked sandy-blonde hair. The uneasiness was clear in his greenish-blue eyes, the gold flecks were shining in the firelight, the slitted irises opened wide with worry. In the distance, he heard the war cry of his once called friend, Veradric. Alarmed that his wife was in danger, Xxavier sets off to find his wife, and save her from what ever threatened her this night.   
  
An unearthly growl stops her in her tracks. The growl grew louder as the monster approached. The putrid green-brown fur could be seen in the moonlight, streaming through the trees. Its long white fangs glinted in the eerie light. As it approached, the enchanters whispered something that struck Sevoithien with surprise and fear.  
"Hell hound" was all that she could hear, as the monster approached her. It was nearly her full height, and weighed 4 times her own weight. It's huge paws thudded in the dirt. In almost an instant, the enchanters appeared before her, obviously trying to protect her. In less than a second, the Hell hound tore into its first victim. In just one bite, Savron was gone, his head bouncing down the path. Chaywin went running after the head in fear, leaving just Sevoithien to fend for herself. Fearing for her life, Asendaven is immediately released, just in time to slash the beast across the nose as it lunged for her throat. As the battle rages on, Xxavier appears upon the scene.  
  
Sensing that his wife is trapped on the Path of the Damned, he decides to see if he was right. In less than a few seconds, he runs into the back of the Hell hound. Through the battle, he catches glimpses of his wife's alter spirit, the only one fighting this beast. She is sure to die if she doesn't get any help soon. With a war cry on his lips, he charges, releasing his alter spirit, Draco. Xxavier's body grew to a full six feet nine inches, all muscular bulk. His metallic silver hair flowing behind him as he ran, his gold eyes shining with challenge. With one quick strike, he embeds his sword into the back of the beast, and holds on for his life. In pain, the Hell hound tears Draco off his back, and flings the bulk towards Asendaven. Landing on his feet, Draco crouches close to the woman. The two of them can sense that it would take more than just Draco's sword to kill the beast. In a quick flash of steel, another sword appears in Draco's free hand, and two more appear in Asendaven's hands.  
"What do you think you're doing woman?" growled Draco.  
"I plan on helping. This was my battle until you came and interfered," Asendaven spat.   
"Where did this sword come from, anyway?"  
"Think of it as a gift form the Dro sisterhood."  
"Oh."  
Just then the beast lunged. Knowing that they would die in that instant, the last of the Enchanters sacrifices himself, losing his life in the jaws of the bloodthirsty hound. Thinking quickly, the duo takes advantage of this, and embeds their swords deep within the hound's chest, driving them in until the hilt hit the beast's bulk. Blood splattered all over the lethal couple, as the beast fell to the ground, dead. Smiling the two of them pull their swords out of the Hell hound, and return them to the proper sheathes.   
"You fight pretty well, for a female," commented Draco.  
"Thank you. I am a Dro warrior. I am pretty skilled with the sword. You fight well, too," Asendaven replied quietly.  
"Uh," Draco muttered uneasily.   
Asendaven smiled, and wiped the blood from his face with the piece of cloth she pulled out of her top. Draco grabbed her wrist, and looked deeply into her eyes.  
"Thank you for saving me from the Hell hound, Draco," she whispered, affection glowing in her eyes. Draco leaned down, and kissed her deeply. For the first time he felt whole. As the two of them relaxed, they returned to their home, inside of Sevoithien and Xxavier.   
  
Relieved to be back in each other's arms, Sevoithien and Xxavier embrace each other, and try to forget the night's horrors. They start to walk home when they walk into the Hell hound's dead body.  
"What do we do with this?" Xxavier wondered out loud. A bright light suddenly appeared in the forest. It was the spirits of the Enchanters.   
"Thank you Sevoithien, for releasing me and my brother from our spells. We enchanted each other out of revenge, and we were stuck to life inside the forest. I sacrificed myself not to save you two, but to be with my brother. Thank you for relieving us from our own spells." And with that the spirits were gone. Smiling, the couple returned to their own forest, the Forest of The Evening Star, and met up with the Drunken Scotsman.   
"My lass and lad, do you think that ye could spare an ale or two?" Michael slurred.   
"As yes. That we can give you, but after that ye must let us be for a while," Sevoithien chuckled, as she gave him his ale.  
"I thank ye lass," he said with glee.  
The next creature that the met up with was the Psychotic cow, Mahoshi. The gentle creature just looked at them, and lowed.   
"Moo to you, too, Mahoshi," commented Xxavier. The cow turned and started to sniff at a tree. Laughing the couple stumble on. A wile down the path, the two stumble into the Angels of Goodness.  
"Congratulations on surviving the Tainted Dreamer's Forest, Sevoithien," Sendandra said, her halo glowing brightly.  
"You survived the night, and will survive the many nights to come. You expressed a lot of courage out there," Alimwen added, her halo glowing to match that of her sisters.  
"Congratulations on slaying the Hell hound both Sevoithien and Xxavier," Brelawen finishes the conversation and the three of them disappear with a flash of pure white light.  
  
Once inside their house, Xxavier and Sevoithien collapse on the bed. Rolling over, Xxavier asks Sevoithien a simple question.  
"Sevoithien, love, when I was walking through the forest, I heard the animals talking about a secret you had, and were keeping it from everyone. What is it? Do you think that you could trust me?"  
"Yes, Xxavier. I can tell you. I am pregnant. We are to be parents. In nine months time you will have a healthy happy son."  
Xxavier smiles, joy clearly shining all over his face.  
"A son!"  
"Yes," Sevoithien whispered, as she fell asleep.  
  
Nine months later, a baby boy was born. Xxander is an exact replica of his mother and father. His sandy blonde hair was always spiked, his deep blue eyes with the slitted irises matched his mother's eyes, the soft white skin, and was extremely skilled with a sword, even as a newborn babe. The two of them lived happily ever after. 


End file.
